Aine
Aine is the main protagonist of “Renaine.” She is the legendary Phoenix Knight on a quest to defeat The Dragon plaguing Lineria. Appearance The most common depiction of Aine is of her in all-golden armor with a red tuft at the top and cape draping down her back. Her helmet visor is flipped behind her head. However in the early stages of development, her appearance was altered to fit the art style that was used before the changes in the January 22nd, 2018 Build. There is no current canon depiction of Aine without her armor yet. Early Inception From [http://www.fastswf.com/ofBLxcc the first build of Super Knight Quest] to the Renaine 0.43 Alpha build, Aine had a simple styled sprite create by the Lead Developer of Renaine, Squidly. Early designs of Aine seem to have her suiting a pair of goggles and pants. East West Mountain Build In the first preview of the fourth stage in Renaine, "East West Mountain", Aine and many of the art assets were given black outlines to adhere to the game's art style more, being that no two colors can touch, in with all entities were in violation of. "Behold the Mother of all Subtle Changes" - Squidly 2017 In the second build of E.W. Mountain and the Holiday E.W. Build, five pixels from the cape and tuft were removed and the remaining pixels outlining her cape and tuft were changed to have the color palette matching Ayaka's artwork. Graphics Overhaul (Never Used) On January 10, 2018, Squidly presented screenshots of possible redesigns of Aine's sprite. Unlike previous iterations, the main bodies were colored in and colors were separated by black outlines. Redesigns in this art style would eventually be made for all characters. The new sprites had mixed reception in the Renaine Discord. Many did enjoy the switch in art style, but were critical in the design of Aine herself. Mason Lieberman, and many others, claimed that Aine looked chubby. Later that day, the current design was unveiled to the server to positive reception. Current Appearance Beginning in the Mid-Pax Build and the Second Kickstarter, Aine's sprite was redesigned by Ayaka and new animations were created by Gourami. This design is much slimmer and more rounded than previous versions. Abilities With the Spirit of the Phoenix, Aine can be revived as many times as she needs to defeat the Dragon. She can also use Phoenix Statues to restart the game in later levels. Basic Controls Controlling Aine involves the use of the arrow keys and zxcv on keyboard. The arrows keys are used for movement, z is used to jump over obstacles and on enemies, x is for slashing enemies with her sword, c uses the equipped item, and v is used to talk to interact with NPCS and buy items. Extra moves Additional maneuvers can be performed with the arrow keys and z or x in tandem. Pressing Z+Down will make Aine roll to quickly move and avoid attacks with some invincibility frames. If timed correctly, she can jump out of a roll. Double-tapping Z, either on the ground or mid-air, will cause Aine to dash up into the air or the direction the player is pressing. Pressing X+Down whilst in midair will cause Aine to ground pound, causing more damage than jumping normally onto an enemy. Miscellaneous Additional controls include pressing P for the pause menu, + key turn up the in-game volume, - key to turn down the in-game volume, and ~ to open the command console (may not be available in future builds). Aine